Generally, a rearview mirror of an automobile needs to be manually adjusted to a proper position by a driver of the automobile. When a position of eyes of the driver changes or when light reflected off of the rearview mirror enters into the eyes of the driver, the driver may need to manually readjust the position of the rearview mirror.